


Mille-feuille

by Alice_Klein, suki_pie



Series: Brigade de Cuisine [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Bakery!AU, Drama, Klise, M/M, OOC mungkin nyaha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewat sepiring mille-feuille, sang pâtissie menyatakan perasaannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mille-feuille

**Author's Note:**

> Hyaho~ Alice & Suki kembali lagi membawa series yang baruu~ Berawal dari nongkrong di kafe dengan nuansa yang JG banget /apaini/ dan akhirnya lahirlah series bakery!AU inii~ *tebar konfeti*. Brigade de Cuisine sendiri berarti kitchen staff dalam bahasa inggris 8"DD  
> Anyway, kami ucapkan selamat datang di D-Bakery dan selamat menikmati suguhan kami *bow*  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Brigade de Cuisine Series © Alice to Suki  
> Illust © Suki Pie  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Silahkan, antrian selanjut—ah! Selamat pagi, Gamou-san,” Jitsui menyapa ramah pria bersetelan formal yang tengah membawa nampan berisi tumpukan berbagai macam _pastry_ dan roti di depannya.

“Selamat pagi juga, Jitsui,” Balasnya seraya tersenyum. _Mudah-mudahan saja Jitsui terpesona padaku._ “ _Shift_ pagi?”

 _Senyumnya menjijikkan_. “Begitulah. Seperti biasa, Gamou-san selalu membeli banyak roti, ya?” Ia berbasa-basi meski tahu pertanyaannya adalah retorik. Jitsui kemudian meraih baki yang disodorkan oleh Gamou dan menghitung jumlah serta harga makanan kaya gluten yang dibelinya, “Semua totalnya pas 25 _pound sterling_ dan karena sedang ada penawaran khusus, Gamou-san bisa memilih satu roti lagi gratis.”

“Apa saja bebas?”

“Bebas. Silahkan Gamou-san pilih.”

“Kalau begitu, aku pilih dirimu saja, Jitsui.”

Jitsui mengukir senyum termanis yang ia miliki, “ _Aa_ , pilihan yang bagus. Sebelumnya, Gamou-san bisa ikut saya sebentar ke belakang? Ada sesuatu yang ingin saya berikan.”

**.**

** **

_**“Dan biarkan harum roti-roti itu membuaimu.”** _

**.**

Pertama, letakkan satu lapis _pastry_. Kedua, bubuhkan krim kocok di atasnya. Ketiga, beri _strawberry_ yang telah dipotong tipis-tipis. Selanjutnya, tinggal mengulangi langkah pertama hingga ketiga untuk mendapatkan jumlah tumpukan yang diinginkan dan— _voilà_ _!—satu porsi_ _mille-feuille_ _siap disajikan._

 _Hatano mendengus bangga pada hasil kerjanya, “_ _Yosh_ _, selesai! Sekarang tinggal memberikannya pada Jitsui!” ujar sang_ _pâtissie_ muda pada dirinya sendiri. Lantas ia angkat piring kecil berisi kudapan manis tersebut dengan hati-hati (ia tak mau mahakarya untuk pujaan hatinya hancur) dan berjalan menuju ruangan tempat pegawai _D-Bakery_ biasa beristirahat atau menunggu _shift_ kerjanya.

Sekilas mengenai _D-Bakery_. Dari namanya sendiri sudah terbayang kalau tempat ini adalah sebuah toko roti. Pemiliknya adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang biasa dipanggil Yuuki-san oleh karyawan di sini (kecuali Hatano. Karena ia memanggil beliau dengan panggilan Raja Iblis). Dengan tangan dinginnya, Yuuki berhasil membuat nama toko roti kecil ini dikenal seantero _Lake District_. Selain Yuuki, ada total enam pegawai yang bekerja di sini. Termasuk salah satunya Hatano yang memegang peran di dapur sebagai pembuat _pastry_.

Kini pintu kelabu nampak di hadapannya. Satu tangannya yang bebas memutar kenop dan pintu pun terbuka. Hatano tersenyum sumringah kala melihat di ruangan sederhana tersebut sudah ada sosok yang ia cari, “Sedang sibuk membaca, Jitsui?” Melihat kursi di seberang Jitsui kosong, Hatano langsung memutuskan duduk di sana.

“Oh, Hatano-san,” Kalau saja Hatano tak menegurnya, Jitsui pasti tidak akan tahu jika ada seseorang yang masuk. Maklum saja, konsentrasinya tak bisa diganggu bila sedang membaca, “Tidak sesibuk itu kok, hanya menghabiskan waktu saja selagi menunggu _shift_ selanjutnya,” Ujar Jitsui sambil menandai bukunya dengan pembatas buku bermotif roti _baguette_.

“Hm, begitu.” Hatano berhenti sebentar, “Habis menghajar seseorang lagi?”

Jitsui tersenyum penuh arti. “Hatano-san, kenapa bisa mengetahuinya?”

“Err … keributan yang buat terdengar sampai dapur. Jadi, ya … aku tahu.” Dengan gerakan yang canggung, pemuda dengan poni belah tengah itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Lawan bicaranya terkekeh singkat, “Maaf mengganggu, kalau begitu. Lain kali akan kubuat ia tidak berteriak sekeras itu.”

“Tak usah meminta maaf. Memang sekarang siapa orangnya?”

“Gamou-san,” Begitu nama itu terucap, Jitsui memasang ekspresi tak berdosa, “Kau pasti mengenalnya juga. Ia sudah langganan di sini.”

Bulu kuduk Hatano bergidik ngeri. Hal itu lantaran ia tahu betul Gamou yang dimaksud Jitsui memiliki perawakan tubuh yang tinggi dan—jika boleh dibilang—lebih besar juga dari Jitsui. Meski Hatano sendiri pandai beladiri dan sudah biasa melihat adegan perkelahian, namun ia tak pernah menyangka kalau Jitsui berani melakukan perbuatan tersebut secara terang-terangan ke pada seorang pelanggan _bakery_. “A-ah, iya… aku mengenalnya. Dan penyebabnya karena?”

“Sama seperti Oikawa-san. Gamou-san juga menggodaku.”

Hatano ingat si Oikawa ini. Salah satu pelanggan _D-Bakery_ juga. Pemuda yang sedikit—oh, atau mungkin tak sedikit—gila. Karena dengar-dengar ia senang dengan anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya. Tambahan, laki-laki yang diincarnya juga haruslah laki-laki yang cantik. Dan melihat Jitsui memenuhi seluruh kriteria yang Oikawa inginkan, tak aneh jika ia sering menjadikan pemuda yang kerap bertugas di bagian kasir itu sebagai sasaran gombalan mautnya.

Kabar terakhir yang Hatano terima mengenai pemuda itu adalah mengenai dirinya yang mesti dirawat di rumah sakit selama empat bulan karena mengalami patah tulang parah.

Merasa kalau mengungkit masalah ini tak akan ada habisnya, Hatano segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, “Omong-omong, aku membuatkanmu ini,” Manik madunya mengerling pada piring yang dibawanya tadi. “Aku pikir, kau harus memakan sesuatu yang manis agar _mood_ -mu bisa kembali membaik.”

“Ah, _mille-feuille_ ini untukku?” Keping kelam yang semula bulat itu makin membulat dan berbinar. “Hatano-san baik sekali.”

“Tentu saja untukmu. Apa aku kelihatan seperti sedang bercanda?” Hatano mendorong sedikit piring berisi _mille-feuille_ itu agar mendekati Jitsui, “ _Hai’, douzo_. Silahkan dinikmati.”

“Baiklah. _Itadakimasu_ ,” Ia meraih sendok perak kecil yang tersampir di pinggir piring. Satu sendokan _mille-feuille_ kemudian masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kulit _pastry_ yang renyah dan krim putih legit yang berpadu dengan rasa masam _strawberry_ memanjakan indera perasa Jitsui. Harus Jitsui akui, Hatano memang ahlinya kalau sudah menyangkut kudapan manis seperti ini.

“Bagaimana?” Tanya Hatano penasaran.

“Enak sekali, aku menyukainya. Perasaanku menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Terima kasih, Hatano-san,” bibir Jitsui yang tertarik ke atas, menandakan ucapannya memang tulus.

Mendapati Jitsui tersenyum manis (satu kwintal gula saja kalah manis dengan senyumannya), mendadak taman bunga muncul di hati Hatano, “Senang mendengarnya. Kalau kau benar-benar suka, aku bisa buatkan lagi.”

“Benarkah? Kalau begitu, akan aku nantikan _mille-feuille_ buatan Hatano-san,” Senyumannya tak luntur dan masih betah terukir di wajah rupawannya.

Hatano diabetes.

“Oh!” Jitsui menyendok lagi _pastry_ khas Perancis tersebut. Namun kali ini bukan untuk dirinya melainkan untuk sang koki yang telah membuat hidangan itu, “ _Hai’_ , sekarang buka mulutmu, Hatano-san.”

“E-eh, buka mulut?”

“Iya. Setidaknya kau harus tahu rasa kue buatanmu sendiri. Ayo, buka mulutmu. Aaaa—“

Hatano menurut dan membuka mulutnya. Bukan karena alasan Hatano belum pernah mencoba _pastry_ buatannya sendiri makanya ia mau membuka mulut (jangankan memakannya, melihat dan mencium baunya setiap hari saja sudah membuat Hatano muak). Hatano mau karena kali ini Jitsui yang menyuapinya. Secara sukarela dan tanpa perlu tindakan provokatif, Jitsui mau menyuapinya dengan kudapan berkalori tinggi tersebut. Belum lagi mengingat kalau sendok itu sebelumnya telah Jitsui gunakan. Ini bisa termasuk _indirect kiss_ ‘kan?

_Mimpi apa Hatano semalam sampai ia bisa disuapi sang pujaan hati?_

Waktu seolah berjalan dramatis. Sendok yang dipegang Jitsui tepat di depan mulutnya seolah mendekat dengan gerakan lambat.

Tinggal satu senti la—

“Oi, Cebol! _Croissant_ -mu hampir gos— _ouch!_ _Pantesan gak keliatan_ di dapur. _Lagi_ kencan rupanya.”

“ _BLOODY HELL!_ PERGI KAU, KAMINAGA!”

**.**

**.**

Butuh semalaman bagi Hatano untuk mengumpulkan _mood_ -nya pagi ini. Pasalnya semenjak diinterupsi oleh Kaminaga saat tengah berduaan dengan Jitsui kemarin, Hatano menjadi malas untuk melakukan apa-apa. Kaminaga sialan. Jika Hatano bertemu dengannya pagi ini, ia tak akan segan-segan untuk memberi si _playboy_ itu tinju di muka.

“ _Mornin’_ , Cebol!”

Panjang umur dia.

Hatano melenggang masuk melalui pintu depan _bakery_ menuju dapur tanpa menggubris sapaan Kaminaga. Kaminaga yang sama-sama baru datang, mengekor di belakang Hatano. Telapak tangannya pun meraup rambut Hatano dan mengacak-acaknya asal. “Ciee… Si Cebol ngambek, nih, ceritanya?”

Pemuda yang dipanggil cebol oleh Kaminaga itu menepis tangan besar yang mengacak surai cokelatnya. Sepersekian sekon kemudian, dengan cepat ia mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah pria yang lebih tinggi. Untunglah dengan cepat, Kaminaga bisa mengelak.

“Fiuh, hampir saja kena. Bisa apa aku kalau wajahku yang tampan ini hancur?”

Hatano berdecih, “Lain kali, aku pastikan kena telak mukamu.”

“Semangat yang bagus, kawan! Akan aku tunggu,” Kaminaga menyeringai konyol. “Tapi omong-omong, tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini dapur sudah ramai.”

Keramaian yang dimaksud Kaminaga adalah pegawai-pegawai _D-Bakery_ yang tengah berkumpul membentuk kerumunan kecil di dapur. Melihat sekilas, ada wajah baru juga di antara kerumunan tersebut. Seorang pemuda tinggi dengan mata sipit dan surai hitam kelam—yang mungkin juga menjadi penyebab mengapa dapur menjadi kelihatan sibuk pagi ini.

Menyadari ada yang datang, Miyoshi—salah seorang _baker_ di _D-Bakery_ —menoleh. Senyum miring menjadi hal pertama ditunjukkan olehnya, “Tak bisa datang lebih siang, Hatano, Kaminaga?”

“Jangan mulai perdebatan, Miyoshi,” Hatano melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. “Aku sedang malas meladeni sarkasmu.”

“Aku tak minta dibalas juga, lagipula,” Miyoshi mengangkat bahu singkat.

Kaminaga terkekeh, “Oh, iya. Tidak seperti biasanya dapur berisik. Ada apa? Dan siapa pemuda bermata sipit itu?”

“Oh. Dia pegawai baru,” Pria yang datang lebih pagi dari Kaminaga dan Hatano itu pun menjawab lugas, “Mulai hari ini hingga dua minggu ke depan, ia akan bekerja di sini.”

“Wah, pegawai baru rupanya,” Kaminaga bersiul kecil, “Wajahnya lumayan juga.”

“Astaga, seleramu itu sebenarnya apa, sih? Wanita dan pria sama-sama diincar,” kata Hatano sembari mengerutkan dahi.

“Aku? Sebut saja aku seseorang yang mengagumi keindahan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan apapun _gender_ -nya,” Keping mata Kaminaga mengedip sebelah, “Dan ia salah satu yang aku kagumi. Jadi, _Gentleman_ , aku permisi dulu, ya.”

Miyoshi memutar bola matanya kala melihat Kaminaga memisahkan diri darinya dan Hatano, “Jika _gender_ bukan halangan, aku bertaruh ia pernah menggoda seorang nenek-nenek.”

Hatano mendengus geli, “Kalau begitu, taruhannya sudah kau menangkan, Miyoshi.”

Kaminaga menerobos di antara tubuh tinggi Odagiri dan Fukumoto agar bisa mendekat. Cengiran lebar khasnya mengembang, “Halo, Anak Baru! Aku Kaminaga, siapa namamu?”

“Kaminaga, sopanlah sedikit padanya.”

“Ah, tidak apa, Fukumoto-san,” Pria di hadapannya menanggapi kalem dan menyambut uluran tangan Kaminaga, “Namaku Tazaki. Salam kenal, Kaminaga-san.”

“Salam kenal juga, Tazaki,” Kata Kaminaga. “Mau aku temani untuk berkeliling tempat ini? Sekalian agar kita bisa mengenal lebih jauh satu sama lain.”

“Sayang sekali, Kaminaga. Tugas itu sudah diberikan pada Jitsui,” Kali ini Odagiri yang angkat suara, “Dia yang akan membimbing Tazaki selama di sini.”

“Tuh, _dengerin_. Jadi orang jangan _kegatelan_ dulu makanya,” Hatano muncul dari belakang sambil memasang senyum mengejek. “Ah, salam kenal, ya. Aku Hatano, _pâtissie_ di sini.” Ucap Hatano tanpa mengindahkan hinaan _Dasar Bocah Cebol_ dari Kaminaga.

“Jadi ini yang namanya Hatano-san. Jitsui-san sempat membicarakanmu tadi.”

“Eh?” Hatano mengerjap beberapa kali, tidak percaya kalau Jitsui bercerita mengenai dirinya pada Tazaki, “Apa yang kau katakan padanya mengenai diriku, Jitsui?”

“Tidak banyak,” Jitsui tersenyum tipis, “Cuma mengenai keahlian Hatano-san mengolah _dessert-dessert_ dan lainnya.”

Bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri betapa bahagianya Hatano mendengar Jitsui memujinya di depan orang lain.

“Sepertinya cukup perkenalannya. Sekarang kalian kembalilah ke pos masing-masing dan mulai bekerja.”

**.**

**.**

“Jitsui-san, tali apron-mu lepas.”

Jitsui menoleh ke belakang tubuhnya. Terlihat simpul tali yang seharusnya menyimpul telah lepas ikatannya, “A-ah! Kau benar. Aku tidak menyadarinya.”

“Sini biar aku bantu ikatkan,” Dengan cekatan, Tazaki mengikat tali yang terlepas tersebut, “Nah, sudah selesai.”

“Terima kasih, Tazaki-san.”

Kaminaga yang kala itu tengah membawa baki besar berisi roti _bagels_ pun berbisik pada rekan di sebelahnya, “Hei, lihat itu, Hatano! Tazaki sepertinya orang yang baik sekali, ya. Jadi makin suka, deh.”

“Berisik, Kaminaga. Cepat susun roti-roti itu ke rak dan kembali bekerja.”

**.**

“Selamat pagi, Jitsui-san.” Tegur Tazaki seraya menurunkan topi _homburg_ biru tua yang ia kenakan.

Pemuda yang disapa mendongak dan menyahut. “Oh! Selamat pagi juga, Tazaki-san. Maaf aku tak melihatmu datang.”

“Santai saja,” Bibir Tazaki naik sedikit, “Aku lihat Jitsui-san kebingungan. Ada apa?”

“Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja …” Jitsui memberi jeda dan kembali menatap mesin yang dipenuhi tombol angka di depannya, “Mendadak mesin kasir ini macet dan tak mau terbuka.”

“Hm, begitu. Coba aku lihat sebentar,” Tazaki masuk melalui pintu kecil di samping meja kasir dan mulai memeriksa mesin yang tengah bermasalah itu, “Sepertinya ada yang tersangkut. Biar aku coba perbaiki.”

“Baiklah, maaf merepotkan.”

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Tazaki untuk memperbaiki alat di depannya. “Nah, selesai. Ada koin yang mengganjal di lacinya tadi.”

“Terlihat seperti baru. Terima kasih banyak, Tazaki-san,” Jitsui tersenyum.

Tazaki balas tersenyum, “Terima kasih kembali, Jitsui-san. Jika rusak lagi, panggil saja aku.”

“Tentu saja,” Kekehan singkat Jitsui mengakhiri konversasi keduanya sebelum Tazaki memutuskan untuk pamit undur diri ke dapur.

Kaminaga yang melihat itu, menyikut pelan Hatano, “Akrab sekali mere— _ugh!_ ” Dan _rolling pin_ mengenai telak perutnya.

**.**

“Jitsui, kita makan siang bersama, yuk!”

“Ah, hari ini sepertinya tidak bisa, Hatano-san.”

“Kenapa?”

“Siang ini, Tazaki-san dan aku harus mengecek bahan-bahan yang baru tiba.”

“Oh… ya, sudah. Lain kali saja.”

**.**

“Selamat pagi, Jitsui.”

“Selamat pagi, Hatano-san.”

“Itu apa? Keliatannya berat sekali. Sini biar aku ba—“

“Biar aku saja.”

“Ah, terima kasih, Tazaki-san. Aku terbantu.”

_Sialan._

**.**

“Jitsui-san, ada krim di pipimu. Sini aku bersihkan.”

“Hm? Bau apa i— _holy crap!_ Cebol, _apple pie_ -mu hangus!”

**.**

**.**

Ini. Benar-benar. Gila.

Terhitung sudah seminggu—atau lebih tepatnya sembilan hari—semenjak Tazaki tiba di _D-Bakery_ dan orang itu berhasil merebut seluruh perhatian Jitsui dari Hatano. Entah pemuda yang belakangan Hatano ketahui senang memberi makan merpati di depan toko dengan remah-remah roti itu melakukannya secara sengaja atau tidak, yang jelas Hatano sangat terganggu dan merasa keberadaan Tazaki akan mengancam hubungannya dengan Jitsui.

Tidak salah sebetulnya kalau Jitsui dan Tazaki dekat. Toh, Jitsui memang pengawas Tazaki selama ia bekerja di _D-Bakery_. Namun tetap saja rasanya Hatano tidak rela. Bahkan gara-gara memikirkan ini, beberapa kali Hatano ditegur oleh Fukumoto karena kelihatan tidak fokus bekerja.

Hatano sedang menghembuskan asap putih dari sela-sela bibirnya saat Kaminaga datang.

“ _Mate_ ,” Kaminaga yang membuka percakapan pertama kali, “Sepertinya kau harus cepat-cepat _nembak_ si Jitsui, deh.”

Alis cokelat Hatano naik sebelah, “Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?”

Kaminaga tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Hatano. Ia malah sibuk mencari pematik dalam sakunya—yang sepertinya hilang dan terjatuh entah di mana. Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama (karena waktu istirahat terbatas juga), akhirnya Hatano melempar korek miliknya ke arah Kaminaga dan pemuda itu refleks menangkapnya.

“Kau tahu aku tertarik dengan pemuda itu—ya, si Tazaki maksudku. Kemarin, sepulang dari sini, aku mencari informasi mengenai dirinya.” Sahut Kaminaga kemudian setelah rokoknya menyala.

“Kau … menjadi _stalker_?”

“Bukan begitu—astaga! Kau berpikiran kalau aku menguntitnya pulang ke rumah?”

“Bisa saja ‘kan?”

“Terserah dirimu tapi—hei—dengar! Aku mendapatkan informasi yang menarik soal Tazaki.”

“Dan apa itu? Cepat katakan sebelum Fukumoto menyuruh kita kembali masuk ke dalam.”

“Baiklah, langsung saja,” Kaminaga berdeham untuk melegakan tenggorokannya, “Jitsui dan Tazaki itu mantan kekasih sewaktu sekolah dulu.”

Jika Hatano sedang minum, sudah pasti ia akan tersedak. Kaget, tentu saja. Bagaimana ia bisa mengira kalau keduanya pernah memadu kasih? “Mantan kekasih? Dari mana kau tahu itu?” Nyatanya sekarang beribu tanda tanya memenuhi kepala Hatano. Namun tidak mungkin ia langsung membeberkan semuanya sekaligus.

“Dari mana pun atau dari siapa pun kau tak perlu tahu,” Pemuda itu membalas seraya mengulas senyum misterius, “Yang jelas, orang ini—informan ini—merupakan orang yang sangat mengenal Tazaki. Jadi tidak perlu meragukan keaslian infonya.”

Kaminaga memang tipe orang yang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja. Kepribadiannya yang supel menjadikannya dapat dengan cepat berbaur dengan orang-orang baru. Bahkan beberapa pelanggan toko selalu menitip salam untuknya jika pria tersebut kebetulan sedang tak ada di tempat (dan kebanyakan yang menitip pesan adalah wanita). Untuk itu, Hatano tidak aneh jika ia dapat dengan leluasa mengorek informasi dari seseorang.

Ada jeda sebelum akhirnya Hatano angkat suara, “Bagaimana caranya mereka bisa bertemu?”

Kaminaga menjentikkan jarinya, “Pertanyaan bagus! Tazaki adalah senior Jitsui, sekaligus prefek yang mengawas asrama Jitsui waktu itu. Keduanya makin dekat karena sama-sama anggota komite sekolah. Pasangan yang menarik juga serasi karena keduanya memiliki perangai tenang yang tak jauh berbeda.”

“Lalu kalau serasi, kenapa mereka berdua bisa … “

“Putus? Itu karena setelah Tazaki lulus, ia memilih berkuliah ke Perancis dan Jitsui pikir hubungan jarak jauh antara ia juga Tazaki tak akan berjalan baik sehingga ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.”

Hatano tertegun, berusaha mencerna penjelasan Kaminaga tanpa melewatkan fakta apapun. Jadi Jitsui memutuskan hubungan mereka karena alasan jarak jauh? Sungguh tak terduga.

“Dan melihat sikap Tazaki pada Jitsui sekarang, sudah pasti ia masih memiliki rasa padanya. _Well_ , aku tidak akan kaget jika suatu hari nanti tiba-tiba ada kabar bahwa ia dan Jitsui _balikan_ ,” Kaminaga menjatuhkan puntung rokoknya yang telah memendek ke aspal jalanan lalu menginjaknya hingga bara merah api tak lagi nampak menyala. “Maka dari itu—saranku untuk sobat kecilku yang satu ini—cepat nyatakan perasaanmu pada Jitsui sebelum kau menyesal gara-gara _keduluan sama_ Si Pawang Merpati itu.”

**.**

**.**

Meja _pantry_ , cek. Oven-oven, cek. Lalu, alat-alat masak pun sudah pada tempatnya masing-masing.

Hatano menghela napas berat, lalu mengembuskannya secara kasar. Akhirnya selesai juga.

Jam bulat putih yang menggantung di dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Tak terasa ia menyelesaikan tugas piket bersih-bersih ini dalam durasi satu jam. Kalau saja Miyoshi tidak pamit lebih dahulu untuk pulang, pekerjaan ini tentu akan tuntas dalam kurun waktu yang lebih singkat.

Seluruh energi yang Hatano miliki seolah habis terkuras. Belum lagi pikirannya sekarang tengah bercabang, efek akibat mendengar cetusan Kaminaga siang tadi mengenai Tazaki dan Jitsui. Cukup banyak informasi yang Hatano terima hari ini. Benar-benar cukup. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, mendinginkan kepalanya, dan kemudian tidur nyenyak seperti seorang bayi.

Ia butuh istirahat. Banyak istirahat.

Dengan gontai, Hatano mengarahkan kakinya menuju ruang loker. Sekarang yang mesti ia lakukan adalah mengganti seragamnya lalu bergegas—

“Studimu di Perancis, bagaimana kabarnya?”

Langkah Hatano terhenti tepat di depan pintu ruang loker yang terbuka sedikit membentuk celah beberapa senti. Hatano mengenal suara orang yang berucap tadi sebagai suara Jitsui. Ia pikir pemuda itu sudah pulang dari tadi.

“Tidak biasa kau bertanya mengenai hal itu, Jitsui.”

Walau tanpa embel-embel yang menyertai, Hatano yakin betul yang membalas itu suara Tazaki.

Hatano memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam dan menginterupsi keduanya. Ia memilih untuk menunggu di luar dan mendengarkan. Awalnya begitu. Namun rasa penasarannya kelewat tinggi, sehingga _hazel_ itu akhirnya malah ikut mengintip di antara sela pintu yang terbuka.

Jitsui terlihat mengedikkan kedua bahunya, “Aku hanya bertanya kabar. Jika tak ingin dijawab juga, tak mengapa.”

Tazaki—yang juga ada di sana—tertawa kecil, “Hanya merasa tak biasa, bukan berarti tak mau kujawab. Baik-baik saja, omong-omong.”

“Oh, baguslah,” Jitsui bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju loker miliknya, “Kupikir ada sesuatu, sehingga kau memutuskan untuk kembali ke sini, Tazaki-san.”

“Aku hanya sedang menghabiskan waktu liburanku,” Pemuda itu melanjutkan, “Dan—ah, apakah aku mendengar ada nada kekhawatiran dari ucapanmu atau itu hanya khayalanku saja?”

“Khayalanmu saja. Aku yakin itu.”

Kemudian ada hening yang canggung di antara mereka. Melihat keadaan yang seperti ini, Hatano bisa saja langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam, memasang cengiran bodoh, dan berpura-pura tak mendengar apa-apa. Namun alih-alih begitu, kalimat yang Tazaki lontarkan selanjutnya malah membuat Hatano kembali membatu di tempat.

“Sebenarnya Jitsui, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu,” Tazaki—dengan gerakan yang tenang—mendekati Jitsui dan berdiri tepat di belakang pemuda yang tengah sibuk membereskan barang-barang di lokernya tersebut.

Jitsui yang merasakan sosok Tazaki, memilih untuk bergeming, “Membicarakan apa lebih tepatnya?”

Tazaki menarik napas panjang, “Mungkin kau akan memanggilku egois setelah ini,” Satu tangannya lalu bertumpu pada loker di sebelah Jitsui dan memerangkap pemuda itu agar tetap di tempatnya, “Tapi aku ingin mengatakan kalau perasaanku masih sama,”

_Jangan katakan kalau—_

“Aku masih menyukaimu, Jitsui. Jadi bisakah bila kita kembali bersama seperti dulu?”

_Ah, terlambat._

_Sudah terjadi._

Perkiraan Kaminaga mengenai ini sudah terjadi. Terjadi tepat di depan mata Hatano sendiri.

Hatinya mencelos. Hampa mungkin menjadi kata yang terlintas pertama kali di benaknya. Ia baru tahu ternyata seperti ini rasanya patah hati. Hatano tidak menangis—sejak dulu ia memang tak pernah menangis—, tidak. Namun bukan berarti Hatano tak bisa merasakan sakit.

_Jadi inikah akhirnya?_

Baru kali ini, Hatano merasa seperti seorang manusia. Bodoh dan naif. Merasa semuanya baik-baik saja kendati itu semua hanyalah sandiwara belaka.

_Ia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa._

Hatano tersenyum getir dan tanpa ia sadari, kakinya telah melangkah menjauhi tempat itu.

**.**

“—jadi bisakah bila kita kembali bersama seperti dulu?”

Jitsui masih diam. Jujur saja ia tidak kaget saat Tazaki mengatakan itu. Entah kenapa ia yakin cepat atau lambat, pria itu pasti akan membahas hal ini.

Pemuda yang lebih pendek membalik tubuhnya. Kedua iris yang sama-sama memantulkan warna hitam kelam, bersirobok. Ada seulas senyum tipis yang tak dapat diartikan, “Maaf, Tazaki-san. Namun jawabanku masih sama,” Responnya terdengar absolut. Tidak ada keraguan di setiap katanya.

Tazaki mendengus geli kala mendengar Jitsui menjawabnya dengan intonasi yang pasti, “Ah, aku mengerti,” Selanjutnya ia balas tersenyum, “Sejak dulu kau selalu memiliki pendirian yang kuat. Aku tidak akan memaksa.”

“Aku senang jika kau dapat memahaminya, Tazaki-san.”

“Ya, setidaknya aku sudah lega karena bisa mengutarakan itu padamu.”

Jitsui terkekeh, “Ah, baguslah kalau begitu.”

Tubuhnya kembali tegak. Lengan kokoh yang sempat mengukung Jitsui itu pun kemudian turun, “Jadi siapakah orang ini, jika aku boleh tahu?”

“Eh, _pardon_?”

“Oh, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku yakin sudah ada seseorang yang mengisi hatimu selagi aku tidak ada.”

Kepalanya menunduk, memutuskan kontak mata intens yang tadi sempat menguncinya. Lalu ada jeda beberapa ketukan sebelum akhirnya lekukan di bibir Jitsui melembut, “Ketahuan, eh? Dan iya, seseorang itu memang ada. Seseorang yang sedikit ceroboh pada perasaannya sendiri. Seseorang yang beberapa hari ke belakang sempat menyatakan perasaannya padaku melalui sepiring _mille-feuille_.”

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak pembicarannya dengan Tazaki dan keduanya kini bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hubungan mereka pun masih tetap terjaga sebagai senior dan junior di tempat kerja. Tidak ada yang ganjil dan baik Jitsui maupun Tazaki sama-sama menutup diri untuk tidak lagi membahas masalah tersebut.

Namun walaupun ia dan Tazaki tak menunjukkan gelagat mencurigakan, Jitsui malah merasakan yang sebaliknya pada diri Hatano. Pemuda itu akhir-akhir ini malah terlihat aneh dan aneh maksud Jitsui di sini adalah sikapnya yang seakan-akan sedang menghindari Jitsui.

Kesimpulan itu bukanlah tanpa alasan. Sebab Jitsui nyatanya ialah seorang pengamat yang baik. Ambilah contoh dua hari yang lalu saat Jitsui meminta bantuan Hatano untuk mengangkat beberapa boks berisi bahan-bahan mentah (Hatano berdalih sedang sibuk membuat adonan _macaroon_ sehingga tak dapat membantunya), lalu kemarin saat Jitsui hendak mengajak makan siang bersama, dan yang terakhir, pagi ini giliran sapaannya yang tidak diindahkan oleh Hatano.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu sehingga kelihatan kalau ia tengah memusuhi Jitsui. Mungkinkah Jitsui melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaannya? Ah, tapi mengingat perangainya, Hatano bukanlah seseorang yang mudah tersinggung seperti itu.

“Jarang melihatmu beristirahat tanpa memegang sebuah buku, Jitsui.”

Lamunannya runtuh kala satu suara menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata. Surai hitam itu lantas menoleh ke sumber suara—pintu masuk—dan menemukan salah satu rekannya tengah berdiri di sana dengan pose angkuh melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, “Miyoshi-san ternyata memperhatikan juga,” Ia tersenyum, “Dan—oh! Selamat siang.”

Miyoshi mendengus, “Tak perlu seformal itu,” Pemuda dengan surai cokelat tanah itu kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang berseberangan dengan Jitsui.

“Maaf, kebiasaanku,” ujar Jitsui kikuk, “Sedang istirahatkah?”

“Begitulah,” Miyoshi menjawab sekenanya, “Kenapa memangnya?”

“Tidak ada apa-apa,” bahunya terangkat, “Hanya merasa janggal saja karena biasanya pada jam-jam seperti sekarang ini, Miyoshi-san pasti sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang pelanggan _bakery_.”

Meskipun air mukanya terlihat tenang, sekilas Jitsui sempat melihat reaksi Miyoshi yang sedikit terlonjak kaget saat mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, “Ia tidak datang hari ini.”

“ _I see_.” Keping matanya melirik ke arah lain. Tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh karena memang rasanya tidak pantas.

Menit selanjutnya hanya terdengar tik-tok jarum jam. Jitsui sibuk dengan pikirannya dan begitu pula Miyoshi. Pertanyaan mengenai Hatano kini memenuhi sistem nalarnya. Segala macam deduksi dan konklusi sementara, ia pikirkan.

“Jitsui,” _Baritone_ itu memanggil dan pihak yang dipanggil refleks berpaling lagi padanya, “Katakan padaku. Bagaimana menurutmu, jika seseorang yang sangat kau kenal harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh untuk waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan?”

Alis Jitsui bertaut bingung. Ada angin apa tiba-tiba Miyoshi menanyakan hal itu? Dan lagi, secara tak langsung pula, pertanyaan Miyoshi seperti mengungkit persoalan antara dirinya dan Tazaki selama ini. “Entahlah. Mungkin aku akan menanti dan menunggunya hingga pulang,” Dusta. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak pernah menerapkan nasihat itu untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Tazaki, “Karena bagaimana pun juga—asalkan kita percaya padanya—ia pasti kembali.”

Jitsui tidak yakin apakah jawabannya dapat memuaskan Miyoshi, tapi yang jelas ia sudah memberikan pendapatnya dan terserah pada Miyoshi juga mau menghitungnya sebagai saran yang ia butuhkan atau tidak.

“Hm, begitukah menurutmu?” Miyoshi tersenyum tipis, “Kalau begitu, aku akan mencobanya. Terima kasih, Jitsui.”

Jitsui mengangguk, “Sama-sama, Miyoshi.”

“Sekarang giliranmu.”

“Eh, giliran apa?”

“Bercerita, tentu saja. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Jitsui,” Pria itu langsung menimpali, “Dan bukannya aku peduli. Ini hanya sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau mau mendengarkan aku tadi.”

Ia tertawa hambar, “Padahal aku pikir, aku tak akan terlihat seperti itu,” Kemudian berhenti sejenak untuk menyusun kalimat apa yang akan ia ucapkan, “ _Well,_ aku bingung harus memulai dari mana. Tapi yang jelas ada seseorang yang sikapnya berubah akhir-akhir ini dan aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.”

Jitsui sendiri tak percaya jika ia mau menceritakan hal ini pada Miyoshi. Karena jarang-jarang ia mau membuka diri. Masalahnya adalah masalahnya, tidak perlu ada orang yang tahu, begitulah prinsip yang selama ini Jitsui pegang. Tapi toh Jitsui tidak keberatan—Miyoshi juga. Jadi biarlah sesekali ia berbagi kisah dengan orang lain.

Masih dengan lagak angkuhnya, Miyoshi merespon, “Saranku, temuilah ia lalu ajak ia berbicara. Sebab jika perubahan sikapnya merugikanmu, tentu kau harus tahu penyebabnya.”

Ah, itu kedengaran lebih baik ketimbang memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang belum pasti sendirian.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat sedikit membentuk lengkungan kecil, sangat kecil, “Kuterima saranmu, Miyoshi. Terima kasih.”

“Terima kasih kembali, Jitsui.”

**.**

**.**

Pukul tujuh malam hari itu sama seperti malam-malam biasanya. Di mana harum roti-roti panggang tidak lagi menguar pekat di langit-langit dapur, di mana oven-oven telah mendingin, dan di mana meja-meja _pantry_ sudah kembali bersih serta mengkilat seperti sedia kala. Satu per satu para pekerja _D-Bakery_ pun mulai meninggalkan tempat. Tak lupa mereka saling melempar ucapan _kerja bagus untuk hari ini_ , _selamat malam_ , dan _sampai bertemu besok_.

Sekali lagi aktivitas di _D-Bakery_ berakhir.

Tak terkecuali untuk Jitsui. Harinya selesai, waktunya untuk beristirahat dan menyiapkan diri untuk bekerja besok. Namun sebelum ia memutuskan kembali ke apartemennya, masih ada satu hal yang mesti ia urus.

“Hatano-san,” Seraya berlari, ia memanggil si pemuda yang telah berjalan duluan di depan.

Hatano yang merasa namanya disebut, lantas menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan. Matanya membelalak saat tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. “Jitsui?”

Setelah kedudukannya dengan Hatano sama, Jitsui menyudahi larinya. Di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah, ia berkata, “Oh, untunglah masih terkejar. Jalanmu cepat juga, Hatano-san.”

“Hm,” Hatano membalas acuh. “Ada apa?”

Tanpa basa-basi, Jitsui langsung berujar, “Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, Hatano-san.”

“Aku lelah,” Nada bicaranya terdengar malas, “Tak bisakah membicarakannya besok saja?”

Surai hitam itu menolak dengan gelengan kepala, “Tidak bisa. Karena aku ingin memastikan sesuatu.”

Jitsui dan sifatnya yang agak keras kepala, Hatano seharusnya tahu itu. Percuma jika ia menentang kemauannya, lebih baik menurutinya saja.

Hatano mengembuskan napas pasrah, “Baiklah. Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jitsui?”

Senyumnya menarik seperti seorang anak kecil yang diizinkan untuk membeli mainan di toko mainan, “Ini soal sikapmu padaku. Aku merasa Hatano-san menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini,” Jitsui melanjutkan, “Aku pikir mungkin saja secara tak sengaja, aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang membuat Hatano-san kesal. Jadi, aku menemuimu untuk menanyakan itu dan sekaligus meminta maaf.”

“… tidak ada apa-apa,” lawan bicaranya menanggapi singkat.

“Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu justru mengindikasikan _ada apa-apa_.”

“Perasaanmu saja.”

“Kau pembohong yang buruk.”

“Aku tidak berbohong.“

“Sekarang kau berkilah.”

“Aku tidak berkilah, Jitsui.“

“Oh, jadi apa? Hatano-san ingin aku memakai cara kasar?”

“Bukan begi—argh, oke, _fine_. Sepertinya kau memang tidak akan menyerah jika aku belum buka suara, Jitsui.”

“Kau tahu aku.” Senyum penuh kemenangan terukir di paras manisnya, “Jadi sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Hatano-san. Ada apa sebenarnya?” Ulang Jitsui.

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jitsui, ia gantung hingga lima belas hitungan. Lisannya tertahan. Bingung mengungkapkan. Secara ia bukanlah orang yang suka bicara terang-terangan mengenai perasaannya, “… aku cemburu padamu dan Tazaki.”

Iris hitam itu mengerjap beberapa kali, “Cemburu karena apa?”

“Banyak hal.”

“Seperti?”

“Seperti—kau tahu—saat kau berduaan dengannya di toko,” Lanjut Hatano, “Dan lagi aku semakin cemburu saat mendengar Tazaki ternyata masih menyukaimu.”

“Tazaki-san masih menyukai—oh! Hatano-san mendengar pembicaraan kami berdua?” Tanya Jitsui penuh selidik.

“ _Well, yeah_ … maaf. Aku tidak sengaja mendengar kalian,” Hatano mengelus tengkuknya dengan canggung, keping cokelatnya tidak berani menatap Jitsui langsung, “Setelah mendengar itu, aku memutuskan untuk sedikit menjaga jarak denganmu. Karena sekarang kau sudah kembali menjadi miliknya.”

Selanjutnya malah suara gelak tawa Jitsui yang Hatano dengar.

“Err, kenapa kau tertawa, Jitsui?” Hatano agak tak biasa juga sebetulnya, mendengar Jitsui tertawa lepas seperti itu.

“Pfft, maafkan aku. Aku hanya—pfft—tak menyangka kalau Hatano-san bisa sepolos itu.”

Rona merah muda mewarnai pipi Hatano, “A-apa maksudmu aku polos?”

“Aku akan bertanya satu hal lagi,” Akhirnya Jitsui dapat menghentikan tawanya, “Saat mencuri dengar pembicaraan kami, apakah Hatano-san mendengarnya hingga tuntas?”

Hatano memasang pose berpikir, berupaya mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian yang telah lampau, “Aku mendengar hanya sampai Tazaki mengatakan bahwa ia masih suka padamu.”

Jitsui mendengus geli, “Pantas saja. Sayang sekali Hatano-san tak mendengarnya sampai akhir.”

“Memang apa yang aku lewatkan?”

“Akan kuberitahu. Tapi kali ini Hatano-san harus mendengarkan baik-baik,” Manik obsidian Jitsui mengerling ke arahnya. Kilauan hitam itu semakin terlihat jelas di bawah pantulan sinar bulan, “Waktu itu, aku menolak Tazaki-san dan ... Hatano-san tahu apa alasannya?"

Hatano menggeleng.

"Itu karena aku menyukai Hatano-san."

_Eh?_

_Hatano tidak salah dengar ‘kan? Jitsui bilang tadi ia menolak Tazaki karena … menyukai dirinya._

“J-Jitsui, jangan bercanda.”

“Hee, siapa yang bercanda? Aku serius, Hatano-san.” Jitsui menjawab keki. “Bahkan jika perlu, kau tanyakan saja langsung pada Tazaki-san.”

Oke. Hatano sedang tidak bermimpi ‘kan? Maksudnya—oh, ayolah!—ia menyukai Jitsui dan Jitsui juga menyukainya, bukankah itu seperti mimpi? Coba saja dikaji. Bila dihitung, kemungkinan hal ini bisa terjadi—antara Jitsui suka atau tak suka padanya—besarnya tak lebih dari lima puluh persen.

Apalagi persentase itu semakin menurun kala Tazaki datang ke mari. Bukannya ia mendoakan atau apa, tapi bisa saja ‘kan Jitsui—ketimbang memilih Hatano—lebih memilih Tazaki dan kembali menjalin kasih dengan pria itu?

_Namun terlepas dari dari itu semua, sekarang Hatano dapat bernapas lega—_

“Hatano-san kenapa diam? Tubuhmu sak—“

Belum sempat merampungkan ucapannya, Jitsui dikagetkan dengan tindakan Hatano yang tiba-tiba mendekapnya.

_—karena ia tahu jika Jitsui juga menyukainya._

“Hatano-san…”

“Bodoh.”

“E-eh?”

“Harusnya aku yang lebih dulu menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Jitsui.”

Jitsui terkekeh. Kemudian ia melepas pelukan Hatano agar keduanya dapat bertatap muka satu sama lain. Hitamnya memerangkap _hazel_ Hatano, “Bagaimana bila kita mengulangnya? Dan anggap saja ucapanku tadi itu tak pernah terjadi sama sekali.”

Hatano tersenyum tipis, “Baiklah kalau itu maumu,” Satu tarikan napas panjang lalu tiga kata kemudian ia ucapkan dengan mutlak, “Aku menyukaimu, Jitsui.”

Sekuntum bunga gladiol mekar malam itu.

“Aku juga menyukaimu, Hatano-san.”

Dan di detik itu pula, orang-orang menyebutnya dengan _musim semi_. Musim yang melambangkan cinta dan kasih sayang.

**.**

**.**

** **

_“_ Mille-feuille _yang manis menjadi awal kisah romansa di musim semi.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, lupa bilang kalau fic2 di series ini memiliki bagian yang ber-segmen... untuk yang belum tau apa itu segmen, silahkan membaca part selanjutnya yaa~ *wink* /lempar/
> 
> Terima kasih karena sudah mampir ke toko roti kecil kami~ ^^  
> See yaa!
> 
> Alice to Suki


End file.
